Inkjet printing is a widely used printing technique which employs a non-impact process for precisely delivering small volumes of ink on a printing substrate, such as paper. One type of inkjet printing process, referred to as drop-on-demand inkjet printing, intermittently delivers the ink for printing. The techniques for delivering the ink in such cases may include use of piezoelectricity or heat in a printing nozzle for regulating the ejection of ink from the printing nozzle.
The inks used in inkjet printing generally include a liquid vehicle or a solvent and a colorant. In addition, to obtain a durable print, the ink may include certain other additives, such as surfactants and durability resins. The quality and durability of print and the speed of printing is usually dependent on the additives used in the ink.